


The Ember in the Mist

by ghxsts



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Game of Thrones - books
Genre: Game of Thrones Spoilers, Multi, Pre-A Game of Thrones
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:47:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24274546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghxsts/pseuds/ghxsts
Summary: Set before 'A Game of Thrones', during the Valyrian era. Timeline events are approximate since not all websites have the same dates written.CONTAINS SPOILERS. READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION.
Kudos: 1





	The Ember in the Mist

Memories - Naeryis.

The lizards scales were rough, time-worn, and sharp as razors. Yet, they glinted in the sun like sapphires. The girl ran her finger along them, pricking her fingers a few times as she got too close to the edge of some of the scales. Her hand was smaller than the scales, making it easy to usually avoid the edges. Had it been an adult, they wouldn’t have been so lucky.. She ignored this, continuing to watch in fascination as the dragon twisted it’s large head, leveling it’s eye that was as big as her head to hers. All she could see was her reflection in that big eye, her wild platinum blonde hair, her round purple eyes wide with admiration. People had always warned her that dragons were selfish creatures, and reluctant to be touched by anyone other than those who rode them. But this one did not seem to mind. If anything, it seemed to be happy that someone was finally giving her attention. 

In a child-like grin, little Naeyris wrapped her small arms around the dragon's head. Well, she attempted too. The dragon was way too large for her to properly hug it, but it didn’t seem to mind. It emitted a low grumble from it’s throat, as if pleased that someone was showing it love instead of ordering it to fly or attack. A slender but well shaped and very pregnant woman walked onto the landing. The dragon moved it’s eye lazily to watch as the woman approached, placing her hand on the little girl's shoulder. 

“Naeyris, what are you doing up here?” the woman asked in a melodic type voice. Naeyris grinned, revealing two of her front teeth to be missing. “Mother! Dr-a-gon!” she beamed, proud that she had finally figured out the name for the magnificent beast. Vaegar smiled fondly at her little girl. For being born five namedays ago, she was a little slow but she was catching up to her cousins. Placing a hand on her belly, she sighed out softly. Maybe it wasn’t such a good idea to climb all those stairs, especially when her hand maids asked her not to do so. Even the wet nurse said it wasn’t a good idea. Now she remembered why. 

“Mother...I wanna ride!” the little girl chirped, showing her scratched, slightly bleeding hands.

“No, Naeyris. Now please go see Valryn, you need your hands looked at.” responded her mother, queasy at the sight of blood. Which was kind of ridiculous, considering their family sigil was literally “Fire and Blood”.

“Pleeeeease!”

“I said, no. You’re too young, and could easily get hurt. Now go play with your cousins, your lessons are starting soon. And go get your hands patched up!”

Naeyris huffed and pushed past her mother, whipping past the wet nurse that had made an appearance. “My lady-”

“Not now, Mythrae.” sighed the woman, soon following after the little girl. Her golden hair bounced as she walked, catching the last glimmers of the dying sun that was setting above Valyria. The winds smelled of bad omens, and she needed to prepare for whatever lay ahead. 


End file.
